


Shining Through

by SwiftEmera



Series: Olivarry Week 2015 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Allen!Twins, Asexuality, Dalton AU, Fluff, M/M, Warbler!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen has a bit of a reputation. It's not quite as colourful as that of Sebastian's, but it still doesn't help the uncertainty that Barry feels about finally giving into his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Through

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Olivarry Week Day 7 - Warbler!Barry. And also, for my wifey Maggie (magtastical), who requested ace!Barry. I hope this pleases you. 
> 
> Also, as an aside, I've been headcanoning Seb and Barry as twins on tumblr for a while now (my allen!twins tag can be found [here](http://smittenvigilantes.tumblr.com/tagged/allen%21twins)), and I may turn this into a verse. If I do, there will be a Seblaine endgame (but no actual Seblaine occurs in this part, so if it's not your thing, you can still read this one!)
> 
> Title from _True Colours_ by Cyndi Lauper.

If someone were to ask Barry what the worst thing about being a twin is, it wouldn't be a common answer. It wouldn't be that he's mistaken for Sebastian on a regular basis, despite the vastly different ways in which they carry themselves.

It isn't that they have to share a birthday – they're used to it. They know nothing else.

It's not even the stupid questions they get asked from people who seem to have forgotten what common sense is, such as  _'does it hurt when you're apart for a long time?'_  or  _'can you tell what each other is thinking?'_

No. The worst thing, above all else, is that despite the fact that they have the same face, Sebastian  _still_  somehow manages to get all the attention. Manages to get all the guys that are even remotely bi-curious fawning after him with heart eyes. Just Barry's luck, really.

Not that he can blame anyone. His brother oozes confidence, and can charm a guy into bed with the merest hint of a smile, when all Barry can do is stumble through his sentences and try not to choke on his tongue in the process. It's a wonder how he ever managed to become a Warbler in the first place.

Of course – Barry's barely there during the numbers. It's Sebastian that gets the solos. Barry might have the better voice, but Sebastian can carry himself on his feet better, and that's what seems to matter the most, as far as the council is concerned.

Just one more point in Sebastian's favour, really.

He sighs as his twin rambles on about his latest conquest, propped up on the headboard of the bed across from him, legs stretched out over the mattress and crossed over in front of himself. He's not listening – not really. Instead, he scrolls through the music on his phone, trying to pick out what song he wants to rehearse this week.

Not that it matters. He's just a background voice anyway.

“-and then he did this thing where he-”

“ _Sebastian_ ,” Barry warns through gritted teeth, because despite the fact that he's mostly been tuning his brother out for a while now, he really doesn't want to catch glimpses of his sex life. He's already walked in on things that he'd rather not think about – or remember, for that matter. Needless to say, he's learned that he needs to knock before he enters his own fucking dorm room, and  _isn't that just great_?

“You need to lighten up,” Sebastian huffs, shuffling on his mattress a little so that he's facing Barry, a smirk lining his lips. “When was the last time you got laid?”

“I-” Barry chokes, fumbling to find the right words. “I- it's- that's not-”

Realisation dawns on Sebastian's face.

“Oh, shit. Never? Really? With our boyish good looks? You need to up your game, little bro.”

“I- I'm not,” Barry clears his throat, leveling Sebastian with a glare. “We're the same age, Seb. And for your information, I'm just not interested, okay?”

Because, fun fact. Another thing that Sebastian has that Barry doesn't – sexual desire. Not that Sebastian needs to know that. God, if anything, it's the last thing he wants his brother to find out. Sebastian has been through every willing guy in the school. He'd never hear the end of it.

Sebastian just shrugs, though. “Hey, whatever. More for me.”

Nothing more is said for a while. Sebastian flips through his magazine idly, and Barry returns to his phone, but he can't help but notice that his brother seems deep in thought, and his stomach twists a little at the thought.

If Sebastian has worked anything out from their conversation, though, he doesn't mention it.

 

***

 

Friday morning hits, and Barry groans as his alarm rings out through the room –  _Call Me Maybe_ , by Carly Rae Jepsen. He grits his teeth in frustration, fumbling with the keypad on his phone to turn it off immediately. He's going to have to change his passcode again, he figures with exasperation. How Sebastian keeps managing to crack it, he'll never know.

When he turns his head to glare at the jerk, though, he's already gone. Which makes sense. His brother would never subject himself to that song, even if it was at Barry's expense.

He manages to scramble out of bed and throw on his uniform in time to make it for his first class – just barely. His hair is a mess, his tie is skewed, and his blazer is rumpled because he'd kind of forgotten to iron it the night before. Which wouldn't really bother him, if it wasn't for the fact that he shares this class with Oliver Queen.

The blond boy glances up at him from his usual spot – the desk next to Barry's – and Barry feels himself flush under the attention. Ducking his head, he slips into his seat, biting down on his bottom lip nervously. He can feel Oliver's eyes on him, but he can't bring himself to meet them. His tie feels too tight around his neck all of a sudden.

He gets through the class by keeping his eyes averted, and when Oliver tries to get his attention after the bell ends to signify break, Barry pretends not to have heard him, and slips out of the classroom as fast as his legs can carry him.

It's not that he doesn't think Oliver's interested in him. It's that he knows he is. And that just- it's not something that will work out well for either of them.

Here's the thing; sexual attraction? Not really Barry's thing. It's not that he's disgusted by sex – he just holds no interest in ever having it himself. Doesn't think he's ever going to want to. But romantic attraction – god, he feels it. He feels it deep in his bones.

Every time Oliver is near him, he can barely string a sentence together – finds it difficult to breathe, never mind speak. Whenever Oliver passes something to Barry, and their hands brush together, he can feel the ghost of the slight contact against his skin for hours. When Oliver's eyes land on him, Barry finds himself flushing under his gaze. He can listen to Oliver talk for days, the sound of his voice curling around him like a warm, comfortable blanket that he wants to hide in forever.

The thing is, though, Oliver has a bit of a reputation. It's not... quite as colourful as that of his brother's, but needless to say, Oliver is no stranger to sexual attraction. Which is why he often feels a coil of jealousy low in his stomach whenever he sees Oliver talking to Sebastian.

They're on the lacrosse team together – Barry knows this. Co-captains. So it's only a matter of time, really, before Sebastian sinks his greedy claws into him. He hasn't missed the way his brother's eyes trail the firm lines of Oliver's body hungrily and licks his lips whenever the blond is nearby, as though he's waiting to devour him. In fact, he has no idea what's stopping him. He knows for a fact that Oliver's into guys, and that Sebastian is exactly his type – not only in looks, but in personality. Where Barry is shy and awkward, Sebastian is outgoing and confident – if a little brash at times.

Barry just can't compete. So he doesn't even  _try_.

 

***

 

It's not until the following Monday that Oliver finally manages to catch him. He feels the warmth of the other's palm on his upper arm as he's rifling through his locker, and Barry freezes completely under the touch.

And then he feels an immediate pang of guilt when Oliver draws his hand back like he's been burned.

He closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh, before turning to meet Oliver's curious gaze.

“What did I do?”

It's not what he expects from the other boy. He's not even sure what he  _did_  expect, but it's not the desperate plead coming from his lips, followed by the stricken look that presents itself on Oliver's face.

Barry attempts to swallow the lump in his throat, licks his lips, and replies; “I- what do you mean?”

Oliver shifts uncomfortably, his arms folded across his chest, shoulders stiff and defensive. “I just- I thought we-”

“Oliver!”

The two boys flinch at the voice, before whirling around to see Sebastian approach them, and Barry sees Oliver pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration from the sidelines of his vision.

“What do you want, Sebastian?” Barry asks, because as much as Barry welcomes the distraction right now, Oliver just seems entirely uncomfortable with him being here – and, well, if they're going to have  _the talk_ , they might as well do it and get it over with, so that Oliver can realise that he doesn't want Barry and pursue his desires with Sebastian instead.

Sebastian just glances between the two of them, then sends his brother a suggestive smirk. “Am I interrupting something?”

Barry feels a heat spread over his cheeks, and Oliver clears his throat beside him. “Actually, yeah. You were.” And then, glancing at Barry, “Can we- can we go somewhere to talk?”

“Is that what the cool kids are calling it these days?” Sebastian quips, but Oliver just shoots him a glare.

“Ignore him,” Barry tells him, pleading Sebastian with his eyes to just go the fuck away. Sebastian seems to get the hint, because he just snorts, before making off to bother someone else.

And  _fuck_ , Barry loves his brother – really, he does. Despite all appearances, Sebastian is his best friend. But he can be tiring at times, too.

Oliver tugs him into a nearby empty classroom, closing the door behind them with a click, and Barry's stomach swoops a little as he leans against one of the desks, waiting for Oliver to speak.

“You don't- I'm- Barry, stop looking at me like I'm an axe murderer. I just want to talk.”

He didn't even realise he was staring until Oliver pointed it out, really. “I- sorry, I j-just-”

“Look, I just wanted to... apologise.”

Barry squints. “Apologise?”

It takes Oliver a few seconds to gather his nerve – but when he does, it all comes out in one big tumble.

“Here's the thing, Barry. I like you. I  _really_  like you. And I thought.. well, I thought that you might like me, too. But I guess, judging by your behaviour, I.. was wrong.” The last few words come out in a broken whisper, and Barry's heart twinges in his chest.

“You're not,” Barry replies quietly, and Oliver's head snaps up from the space on the floor he'd been staring at intently. “It's just- Oliver, I'm- I'm not what you want. Not really.”

Oliver takes a careful step towards him, hands raised so that Barry can see them, and  _great_  – now Oliver's frightened that he's going to break him.

“Shouldn't I get to decide that for myself?”

He's standing right in front of Barry now, so close that if Barry were to just tip himself forward a little, their lips would meet. But he resists. It would only complicate things. Oliver would want to take it further, and he just- he can't even begin to imagine wanting to do... that.

So he bites down on his bottom lip, and wraps his fingers around Oliver's upper arms – partly to keep the other boy at a distance, and partly as some form of comfort for himself.

“I need to tell you something.”

Oliver looks confused, and a little skeptical, but he doesn't say anything. He waits patiently for Barry to talk, instead.

“I, um,” Barry croaks, his throat tightening a little. It's a struggle to get the words out – has never actually admitted this out loud to anyone. Not even Joe. But he doesn't want to keep leading Oliver on this way. “I have... feelings. For you. But I-” He sighs. Might as well just rip off the band-aid and get it over with. “I don't... experience sexual attraction. I mean, i-it's a little difficult to explain. But I-”

“You're asexual. I know.”

Barry's eyebrows pinch the middle of his forehead. “You... know?”

“Listen, Barry, I... don't want anything from you that you're not comfortable with. Sebastian's already given me the shovel talk. I've been warned.”

“I- Sebastian knows?”

Oliver huffs a humourless breath of laughter. “He cornered me in the choir room on Saturday night. He didn't say outright. He wouldn't betray you like that, Barr. But some of the stuff he said- it just- I kind of... put it together. Or I suspected.”

“What did he say?” Barry asks.

He's not mad at Sebastian – he knows that his brother wouldn't out him to anyone, especially having been harshly outed himself by some bullies at their school before Dalton. No, Sebastian knows better than that. In fact, he feels a warm glow towards his brother at the understanding and protectiveness Sebastian seems to have formed over Barry's sexuality, without Barry even knowing about it.

“He just... told me to respect your wishes. He didn't let on that much, I swear. It's just- when he spoke to me, some things kind of... clicked into place. I started to make sense of some of our past interactions. Whenever I spoke to you about anything sexual, you weren't- well, you weren't... disgusted, or anything, you  just didn't really have much of a reaction. You never seemed... interested in others, in the way that Sebastian is.”

At that, Barry lets out a shaky sigh. “So why are you wasting your time, Oliver? You realise that Sebastian would be willing to jump into bed with you at a moments notice, right?” And  _shit_ , that pained him to say. But it's for the best, really. Oliver gets what he wants, Sebastian gets another notch on his bedpost, and Barry can continue pining from afar. At least  that way two out of three people win.

Oliver reaches up to skim Barry's cheekbone with his thumb, his breath ghosting against Barry's lips in short pants, and Barry trembles a little under his touch.

“Do you- are you okay with kissing?”

Barry blinks. “I- yes?”

Oliver seems to search for uncertainty on Barry's expression, but he feels none. He knows he's okay with kissing. He's kissed people before. It's a nice form of intimacy, as long as it doesn't get too heated. Barry knows his limits.

“Can I kiss you?”

Barry swallows, before replying with a shaky nod, and then suddenly, Oliver's leaning in, and their lips  _finally_  make contact.

Oliver's lips are soft – softer than he'd have expected, considering the other boy's rough exterior. He's gentle and slow, and doesn't push in with his tongue when Barry parts his lips, which Barry's extremely grateful for. It's not like he'd object – or, well, he's not sure if he'd object – but  he'd rather take this one step at a time. The kiss is short and sweet, and before he knows it, Oliver is pulling back, resting their foreheads together with a contented sigh.

“I've wanted to do that for so long.”

“Me too,” Barry admits, soaking the small moment of intimacy into his memory. “But, I- you realise that I might never want to- to go further than this?”

“I don't care,” Oliver tells him with a warm smile formed on his lips. Barry searches his eyes, and can see nothing but belief written in them. “I'll take what I can get, Barry. I just- I want to be with you. If that's what you want. We can kiss, hold hands, whatever you're comfortable with. If I ever push you too far, I trust you to tell me. The rest... well, I can take care of the rest on my own.”

Barry lets out a small chuckle at that, but he can't help the uneasiness that works its way up his spine. Because, sure, Oliver's certain  _now_  – but how long will it be before that certainty gives in to doubt?

As if reading his thoughts, Oliver frowns at him. “Hey. Barry. I'm asking you to trust me, here.  _Please_.”

And, okay. He can do that. He can at least give Oliver a chance. He feels some of his walls crumble a little, and some sense of belonging, as he whispers back; “Yes. I can- I can do that.”

The smile that breaks out on Oliver's face tells him that his trust might not actually be misplaced, after all. But only time will tell.

 

***

 

After classes, he returns to his dorm, and immediately pulls his brother into his arms, and whispers a quiet “thank you”. Sebastian doesn't even ask – just claps him on the back, gives him a warm smile, and tells him that if Oliver Queen ever dares to hurt him, he'll have Sebastian to answer to.

Normally, that thought would scare him. But he's starting to believe that it would never get that far.

“Please, you and Oliver in a fight? My bets are on him,” Barry quips in reply, and Sebastian snorts.

“Yeah? Your boyfriend better watch out. I might take that as a challenge.”

“You love yourself far too much to even attempt it,” Barry smirks, and Sebastian rolls his eyes, but he can tell there's no heat behind it.

He glances down at his phone, and swipes the screen to reveal a missed call and a new text from Oliver, asking him out to dinner that night, and he can't fight the smile that curves his lips. The excitement that he feels isn't even dampened by Sebastian's knowing smirk that follows.

Maybe – just maybe – this will work. For now, he at least feels accepted, both by his brother and his boyfriend, and the weight on his shoulders seems to have lightened a little at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me [here](http://smittenvigilantes.tumblr.com) on tumblr for Olivarry, or [here](http://keeponwarbling.tumblr.com) for Seblaine.


End file.
